Snippets of News from the Wizarding World
by starrnobella
Summary: A collection of news and tabloid articles from around the Wizarding World discussing the ins and outs of our favorite witches and wizards.
1. The War is Over

**A/N:** Hey everybody, I know it's been a while since I've posted much of anything and I promise you I am working to fix that. My muse is being extremely fickle and it's attention span is not very long right now, so I've been working in short bursts.

Over my time as a writer, I've written quite a few news and tabloid style pieces for a variety of things. I thought it might interesting to share some of those with you. If they are pieces of another work, I will be sure to let you know which ones those are so that you can go check those stories out as well. Some of these are on the longer side, and some are not. I know they won't be everyone's cup of tea, but that's okay.

I've decided that I'll just post these articles as I see fit, especially since none of them are really tied together in any sense other than the fact that they focus on our favorite Harry Potter characters.

I'd like to thank xxDustNight88 for taking the time to beta read this first article for me. We all know if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be writing in this fandom. You all should definitely go show her some love.

I just write for fun, I don't own any of these characters or canon plot points.

Come check me out on social media if you'd like!

Be sure to let me know what you think or if you have any ideas for some articles! I'd be happy to take a stab at some article prompts!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **The War is Over**

 _Rita Skeeter_

Daily Prophet

2 May 1998

LONDON - It is a happy day in the Wizarding World! The reign of the Dark Lord is finally over. Wizards and witches can finally sleep in peace at night without the fear of being attacked in the middle of the nights in their own homes.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley have been named by Headmistress Minerva McGonagall as the heroes of the entire Wizarding War. "Without the teamwork that these three students have shown, as well as their dedication to saving their friends, we would not have survived this attack. The inside knowledge that they had and were able to share in such a small amount of time was pivotal to the destruction of Voldemort. Now no one needs to fear his name and he can just become a part of the history books."

"It was all thanks to Harry," Weasley insisted when asked about his involvement with the entire situation. "He's the Chosen One, after all."

"We didn't stand alone," Granger said during her interview. She proceeded to talk at great detail about the assistance they received from their classmates. Those named specifically were Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, and a few others known as members of Dumbledore's Army that was started by Potter during their fifth year.

Additionally, the most shocking name that was brought forward in their efforts towards defeating the Dark Lord was none other than Draco Malfoy, son of known Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy. When questioned directly about the identity of Potter, Draco was unable to properly identify his schoolmate. Had he been able to properly identify Potter, the world as we know it would not have been the same.

The entire survival of the Wizarding World rests on the shoulders of these young men and women who so bravely stood their ground when it seemed that all around them was falling to shambles. Unfortunately, this great war was not without its' losses. Even one life lost is one too many when it comes to wars among Witches and Wizards.

Among those lost were Fred Weasley, beloved son and brother to the Weasley family, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks, leaving behind a son, Teddy, and Severus Snape, Headmaster at Hogwarts. All of these lives were taken on the front lines of the battle to save the lives of those who were believed to be more integral to the successful defeat of Voldemort.


	2. Break Up of the Century

**A/N:** Here's the next segment of this "mini" I said before, these articles aren't connected in anyway unless stated in the author's note, but that won't happen until I start posting articles from stories that I have written for other pieces. When I post those I will be sure to share the information about those stories so you can check them out as well.

This article was originally written to be a piece of my fic, Turn Around Bright Eyes, as a segway piece of the prologue. However, I made the decision to move in an different direction with that piece which meant I was left with this article.

Let me be the first to say that I do ship Romione in certain aspects and pieces. This piece however shows them broken up as well as Ron not being shown in the brightest of lights...

I'd like to thank xxDustNight88 for taking the time to beta read this article for me. We all know if it wasn't for her, I probably wouldn't be writing in this fandom. You all should definitely go show her some love.

I just write for fun, I don't own any of these characters or canon plot points.

Come check me out on social media if you'd like!

Be sure to let me know what you think!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **Break-Up of the Century**

 _Alicia Spinnet_

Witch Weekly

2 August 1998

LONDON - It was a romance for the ages that many people were lucky to witness as it began to blossom in the halls of Hogwarts when it took to a full flourish on the battlefield of the Wizarding War. Unfortunately, less than two months after the couple graduated from the school that brought them together, the couple has split.

Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley have come to the ultimate decision that their relationship was not working for either of them. Sources claim that there is no one at fault, but anyone who goes through a break-up knows that someone is just a little more to blame regardless of the case.

The pair have stated that they split amicably, but was that really the case? Weasley has been seen in Three Broomsticks every evening since the break-up and has been spotted taking home a different witch each night. It could be possible that he is trying to find the right replacement for Granger, and can't pick just one.

Granger, on the other hand, has not been seen publicly with anyone since the pair split. The only places she seems to frequent is the Ministry where she has been interning with the Department of Magical Education and she has been seen frequenting the local cafe near her home.

The couple seemed as though they were a match made in heaven. The real life representation of best friends becoming lovers. So what made them decide that it was time to call it quits? Here are some theories that our tip line was able to come up with.

Weasley has recently been spotted with a flood of new witches since the break-up. A few of those witches have been identified as friends from his time in school. Sources state that Weasley had been spotted out with a few of these witches within the months after graduation. It is believed that his devotion to Granger was not as true as everyone believed it to be.

Starting the day after their Graduation from Hogwarts, Granger has been spending almost every waking hour during the workweek locked away inside the Ministry. She then spends her weekends hidden away in the library or at the local coffee shop with her nose buried in a book, doing research and tuning out the rest of the world. It would seem as though she was more dedicated to her work than she was her relationship, so the youngest Weasley male left rather than remaining feeling as second best.

The young couple was spotted arguing on multiple occasions in public about a large variety of things. It was also common knowledge that the relationship was built on a shaky foundation as the two never really seemed to have much in common, but chose to be together anyways. It is possible that the pair just came to the realization that the relationship was not worth the strain that they were facing. So they made the difficult decision to call it quits as amicably as possible.

Granger has her eyes set on someone new. Although, she has not been spotted out with anyone prior to the split, she has been spending a lot of time out of the public eye and could have just as easily been sneaking around on Weasley. Honestly, no one would have known because of how secretive Granger has always been about her personal life.

Regardless of which theory you choose to believe or which explanation you care to accept for the split, this break is something that has shaken the Wizarding World. Here at Witch Weekly, we are devoted to keeping you up to date on all the latest gossip on the big names.


	3. Articles Written for xxDustNight88

**A/N:** I know it seems like forever since I've updated this mini fic, but there's a good reason for it. This chapter is the primary reason for this story taking so long to be updated. I have been working alongside xxDustNight88 as we have been revising her story Teardrops & Teacups as well as writing Travel Logs & Unsent Letters which is the companion piece to the first story listed.

During the process, we realized that there were a lot of articles mentioned in T&T and DustNight asked if I would be willing to bring life to those articles. That is what I am sharing with you today. All of these articles have been written for different chapters of Travel Logs & Unsent Letters that were mentioned in Teardrops & Teacups. All of this work is leading up to DustNight working on two more companion pieces to her Wolves Without Teeth series, which is amazing and you all need to go read each and every piece of it like now.

With DustNight's permission I am sharing the articles that I have written as a chapter of this work. I have worked so hard on these and they have tested my wit and ability to think outside the box as a writer to successfully come up with these articles. I've made sure to state which source of media that these articles come from. If any of these articles intrigue you, then you should definitely check out both of DustNight's pieces.

 _Teardrops & Teacups_  
Rated Explicit  
Hermione/Multi Pairings  
Summary: Forced to end her relationship with Draco because of a betrothal contract, Hermione launches herself into her work, traveling the world, researching, interviewing, & working towards eradicating all the remaining Pureblood laws that still dictate the Wizarding World. In the process, Hermione battles inner demons & learns more about herself than she ever could have imagined.

Warnings: Adultery/Infidelity, Depression, PTSD, Threesome (F/M/M), Threesome (M/F/F), Near Death, Minor Character Death, BDSM, Slight Dub-Con, Light Dom/sub

Found on both AO3 and FFN under xxDustNight88

 _Travel Logs & Unsent Letters _  
Hermione/Multi Pairings  
Rated M/E  
Summary: A companion piece to Teardrops & Teacups, this story is a collection of unsent letters and travel logs that Hermione wrote over the course of her four year journey to find inner peace. The letters and logs portray exactly how dark and lost Hermione was feeling during this time, along with moments of happiness and inspiration after having her heart broken.

Found on both AO3 and FFN under xxDustNight88

Please go leave her some love as well as leaving some here. We both worked so hard on these pieces and we hope you enjoy them as much as we have.

I just write for fun, I don't own any of these characters or canon plot points.

Come check me out on social media if you'd like!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

 _ **~ 2006 ~**_

 **It's official! Baby Malfoy is on the way!**

23 May 2006

Witch Weekly

Katie Bell

LONDON - Five months after their spectacular Christmas Eve wedding, Draco and Astoria Malfoy have announced that the first heir to the Malfoy family line is on the way! The announcement comes after months of speculation since seeing Astoria leaving the maternity ward of St. Mungo's Hospital earlier this year.

When asked about their soon-to-be bundle of joy, Astoria was filled with happiness. "The timing for this pregnancy couldn't have been any better. We were just coming down from our newlywed high when we found out we were expecting, and that just raised the excitement levels even more," Astoria told reporters in an exclusive interview.

"Our families and friends have been more supportive than we ever could have imagined. Draco and I can't wait to welcome Baby Malfoy into the world. Raising a family with the love of my life is a dream come true," Astoria continued.

 **Draco and Astoria Malfoy announce the birth of their son, Scorpius!**

3 October 2006

Daily Prophet

Demelza Robins

LONDON - An heir has been born! Draco and Astoria Malfoy welcome son, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, early this morning weighing in at 3.7 kilograms and approximately 52 centimeters long. The happy family welcomed the grandparents at the hospital to join in the bliss.

"We are excited to welcome our beautiful son, Scorpius," Draco told reporters as the family prepared to leave the hospital to begin their new life at home. "Astoria and I are excited to start this new adventure as parents and cannot wait to see what the future has in store for the three of us."

* * *

 _ **~ 2007 ~**_

 **Hermione Granger seen Galavanting with Exile, Blaise Zabini**

20 April 2007

Witch Weekly

Katie Bell

VENICE - The rumor mill has been working in overtime lately upon a recent sighting of the Head of the MLE traveling through Venice on the arms of her current boyfriend and Post Wizarding War Exile.

Upon taking a leave of absence from her post at the MLE, Hermione Granger reported to Venice to work alongside Theodore Nott. However, it seems as though the young couple has been more interested in spending time with their former classmate, Blaise Zabini.

Zabini and family were exiled to Italy after the Wizarding War for their involvement with the Dark Lord during the war.

 **The Malfoys return from holiday abroad in Italy!**

11 August 2007

Witch Weekly

Katie Bell

LONDON - From lounging out by the pool to strolling through the busy markets of Venice, the Malfoy family was spotted enjoying a quiet family vacation. All appeared to have smiles on their faces and were enjoying their time out in the sun.

We were able to catch up with Astoria after the family had returned home. "It was a wonderful chance for all of us to get away. Draco is always busy this time of year, but he was able to get away for a few days. It did us all some good just to spend some time together.

It was lovely to see Draco and Scorpius bonding in the short amount of time that we were away. I can't wait to do it again soon."

* * *

 _ **~ 2008 ~**_

 **Draco Malfoy seen travelling alone in Copenhagen**

28 May 2008

Witch Weekly

Katie Bell

COPENHAGEN - Draco Malfoy has recently been spotted jumping about from pub to pub while spending time in Copenhagen. It has appeared that his normal crew of travel companions has remained at home this time around. Although that may not have been the best decision.

Malfoy certainly looks like he has seen better days. It appears as though he has not been sleeping, which would be the normal appearance for someone with a small child. However, it appears that the rest of the Malfoy family has not joined him on this trip.

Along with a lack of sleep, it would appear that Malfoy has allowed himself to indulge a few more libations than he probably should have. More than a few reports have come forward stating that if it weren't for his status, Malfoy would have been removed from a few of the pubs he had decided to frequent during this visit.

* * *

 ** _~ 2009 ~_**

 **Gryffindor Princess and her Illustrious Affair!**

21 February 2009

Witch Weekly

Katie Bell

LONDON- It would appear that Draco Malfoy was not so alone in Copenhagen as we were originally led to believe. He was in the company of his former lover and classmate, Hermione Granger.

Our sources inform us that Granger did not in need of much prodding to agree to meet with a married man alone in his hotel room. That prim and proper façade she had worked so hard to put forward has faded away revealing her true nature. No wonder none of her previous relationships have lasted very long.

We aren't entirely sure what she expected to happen in the end, but it would appear that she went to great lengths to keep the details of the trip under wraps, even from those who were the closest to her.

Unfortunately for her, Malfoy was was eager to tell his beloved wife everything that happened in a desperate attempt to save his marriage. We reached out to Astoria for a comment, but she was too distraught by the whole ordeal to share any thoughts on the matter.

 **Hermione Granger beds not one, but two former Slytherins!  
At the same time!**

1 March 2009

Witch Weekly

Katie Bell

LONDON - All it takes is one article for the truth to start rolling out about everyone's favorite Gryffindor. Since the release of our article about Hermione Granger's affair with Draco Malfoy, our tip lines have been lighting up with stories. There was one in particular that caught our ears and we couldn't put it down.

Two more former Slytherins, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, have opted to share a bed with Hermione Granger, not alone though. The two have opted to share a bed with her at the exact same time. Some may find that a shock; however, it's not the first time that these two playboys have found a mutual connection with a young witch.

Our source informed us that sharing a bed with the same witch at the same time was a favored past time for the two classmates, so it's no surprise that they were able to lure Granger to bed with either of them. Especially since Granger has been linked romantically to both men on separate occasions.

 **Daphne Greengrass-Goyle killed in Sympathizer Explosion at Family Estate  
Details and funeral arrangements forthcoming**

1 October 2009

Daily Prophet

Demelza Robins

LONDON - Death was not kind to those living in the Goyle Estate earlier this evening when an explosion destroyed the home taking the life of Daphne Greengrass-Goyle. It has been reported that the Sympathizers were holding the family hostage inside the home. Greengrass's body was found in the dungeons by Aurors when the dust finally settled.

Greengrass was survived by her husband and two daughters. Goyle has not come forward with a statement regarding the loss of his wife. However, his sister-in-law, Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy, has expressed sentiments on the whole ordeal.

"The entire family is heartbroken, but we are learning to cope with the loss in the only ways that we know possible. Life without my beloved sister will never be the same, but I will not let my nieces grow up without knowing the wonderful woman that their mother was."

 **War Heroine, Hermione Granger, makes history!  
Blood Purity Laws have been Eradicated!**

1 December 2009

Daily Prophet

Ginny Potter

LONDON - History has been made today in the wizarding world! This day will go down in history alongside Voldemort's defeat as a day of infamy. War Heroine, Hermione Granger, made great strides in moving the world forward. No longer will pureblood witches and wizards be forced to follow laws that are outdated and irrelevant for today's day and age.

Over the past four years, Granger has been working tirelessly doing research, travelling world, and conducting interviews in order to eradicate the Blood Purity laws that have governed the way of life for many years. Thousands of witches and wizards have been affected by these laws, and today they are able to celebrate their freedom from these laws.

The blood, sweat, and tears have gone hand-in-hand with the sleepless nights that it has taken for Granger's proposal to come together. Granger has put so much of herself into this project and for that, the world is grateful. We all now hope that she will take some time for herself and get some rest.


	4. Articles Written for Dramione84

**A/N:** I'm back with another update for this lovely little mini fic for you all. I wrote this articles over a year ago and have finally gotten around to posting them somewhere other than the story they were originally written two articles were written at the request of Dramione84 when she came up for the idea of this story. They can be found in the very first chapter posted.

Bittersweet Athenaeum  
Rated Mature  
Hermione/Draco  
Summary: Draco Malfoy tracks down a rare potions book to a bookshop in the muggle seaside town of Brighton owned by one Mia Gordon. When he goes to appraise the book he finds more than he bargained for in the lonely seaside town. Cursed Child compliant story about depression.

Found on both AO3 and FFN under Dramione84

I just write for fun, I don't own any of these characters or canon plot points.

Come check me out on social media if you'd like!

Love always,

~starr

* * *

 **War Heroes Power Couple Files for Divorce**

May 2020

Lavender Brown

LONDON - It was a romance for the ages that many people were lucky to witness from the halls of Hogwarts to the battlefield of the Wizarding War. Unfortunately this romance has come to an end.

Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger have officially filed for divorce bringing an end to their seventeen year marriage. This has been confirmed by Ms. Granger's lawyer, Gregory Milligan, in a statement released to the press earlier today.

"The decision to file for divorce was agreed upon as being the best for the health of the family," Mr. Milligan said in a statement, "Ms. Granger will not be commenting and is asking that the media gives her family privacy during this time as the divorce is finalizing."

Mr. Weasley's lawyer released the following statement, "We know that this announcement comes as quite the shock to the public, but it has been decided that this is best for both parties involved. My client, Mr. Weasley, and Ms. Granger are splitting amicably. There are no hard feelings between them."

Granger and Weasley were wed shortly after the Wizarding War ended in 1998. Close friends with Harry Potter, Granger and Weasley's relationship has spent a lot of time in the public eye. Sources claim that this may be a possible reason for their divorce.

. . . . . . . . .

 **Minister of Magic Resigns**

June 2020

Lavender Brown

LONDON - Three months following her divorce from Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger announced today that she was resigning from her position as the Minister of Magic.

In the small press conference this afternoon, Ms. Granger explained her situation saying that it was "time for a change of pace."

Her full statement can be found below.

"Hello everyone, thank you for coming today and listening to me speak. It is with a heavy heart that I resign from my position here at the Ministry of Magic.

I have come to a point in my life where I need to focus on what is best for myself and my life. As well as what is best for my children.

It is time for a change of scenery. I have been involved with this department since the end of the Wizarding War and it is time for me to step down.

Thank you to the Ministry for understanding about my time to leave. I have truly enjoyed my time here and I will miss the friends that I have made here."


	5. Malfoy Heir and the Snowbunny

**A/N:** I know it seems like it's been a while since I updated this mini fic and I apologize for that. Life has gotten in the way and I've been neglecting my writing a bit lately. However, with the recent hurricane activity where I live, I've had a bit of time to get some things finished off and ready for posting due to my school not having power, which means we can't have the kids there.

Much like previous chapters, The War is Over and Break Up Of the Century, this article was originally written for the prologue of Turn Around Bright Eyes before I changed my mind with the direction that I wanted to take the story in. Obviously the story line I have going with that story now is much more enjoyable in my opinion than this direction would have taken me.

This article was self-betaed, so I apologize profusely for any typos you may encounter as you read along. They are all my own and I take full responsibility for them.

Like what you're reading and interested in checking out my other work? Please feel free to check out my other stories and search my penname on social media. I've got a fan page and a group for people who love my work!

If you are enjoying these chapters, please drop me a review or leave me a pm with some ideas you might have for future articles!

Love always,  
~starr

* * *

 **Malfoy Heir and the Snowbunny**

 _Alicia Spinnet_

Witch Weekly

10 August 1998

TYROL - How does the Malfoy heir opt to spend the last of his free time before the Ministry work kicks into full gear at the end of August? Our reports show he has chosen skiing down the slopes of Hintertux with his latest choice of snow bunny.

Draco Malfoy was spotted at the beginning of the week skiing down the slopes for his last vacation of the year. This was only three weeks following his break up with Astoria Greengrass, and sources say he was seen hanging out with none other than Greengrass's sister, Daphne.

Odd, don't you think? Our sources says the pair seemed rather cozy with one another when spotted not on the slopes.

It does appear rather curious that Malfoy made the decision to move from one sister to another, but it was a possibility that had been predicted according to sources close to the Greengrass family. During the last few months of their time at Hogwarts, Malfoy and Astoria's relationship had been revealed to the world, but it appeared off to a slightly rocky start.

It is believed that the pair had been dating for some time before the war began. It has also been rumored that there was a betrothal contract in place between the two families, requiring that Malfoy wed one of the Greengrass daughters at the completion of their time at Hogwarts.

Neither sister was explicitly spelled out in the contract, allowing Malfoy to have his choice of the two. However at the end of the war, all of the betrothal contracts signed between families of the Sacred 28 families became null and void as the Dark Lord fell.

To many, this was a sigh of relief and it was the end of an era of the parents controlling whom their children chose to be romantically involved with. However to some, it appeared to be the source of family chaos. Although, isn't that the case anytime there is a change in the governing rules of a society?

During his time at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy was associated romantically with Astoria. However it was rumored that he was spending many of his evenings with the older of the two sisters. They were often seen sneaking around after hours. No one really seemed to bat an eye at the situation seeing as it was all within the agreement of the betrothal contract in place.

Now that the contract is no longer in existence, Astoria has been willing to speak out about the rumors that began arriving after Draco and her sister were spotted outside of the country. "Nothing was ever set in stone. The contracts that the Dark Lord had drawn up were very detailed and no one really understood any of the loopholes that were found inside of them."

When asked about her feelings regarding the rumors, her answers came across very diplomatic, which is to be expected of someone yielding the Greengrass family name. "As much as I would have liked it to me that Draco had chosen to be with, I have nothing negative to say about their relationship. Each of them are free to be with exactly who they want to be with. I will always be there to support my sister in anything that she does."

We tried to get an interview with Malfoy, but he was a little difficult to catch as he flew past us on the slopes. Hopefully when the pair finally gets back from their trip we will be able to get a quote from the happy couple.

All of this information comes just a few days after the breakup of the other Hogwarts power couple, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Who knows what happy couple could be next on the chopping block.

I know that if I were a couple that stemmed from a Hogwarts relationship, I'd be making sure to diffuse any situation that had the possibility to lead to a break up before things could get any worse.


End file.
